


Would You Like Some Coffee With That Sugar?

by CoffeeAndConjunctions



Series: A Relationship As Told By Meals [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, It's a Trap!, The hits just keep on coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7007698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndConjunctions/pseuds/CoffeeAndConjunctions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just finishing my coffee—then I got distracted by science. Steve's got the most interesting theory on running.” innocent as you please she lifts the cup from the counter between her and Barnes to her mouth and sips the sugary liquid.</p>
<p>In classic Hill fashions she turns those laser focus eyes on Steve with a raised brow and her arms crossed. Sam to his credit looks as pleased as she feels—she feels Bucky shift closer and bump her knee with his hip.</p>
<p>“Is that so, Captain?”</p>
<p>Steve manages to choke out “Stamina.” suddenly very interested in his cup.</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>Why did she not have a camera? She needed a camera, no wait—J.A.R.V.I.S all was not lost because Natasha needed to see this moment. Rhodey looked like he was ready to bail out Steve but Sam gives him a subtle kick to the shin when he open his mouth. </p>
<p>She'd have to talk to Nat about including Sam in the Yenta Club.</p>
<p>“Well then maybe one of these days we can test your stamina--” (she could kiss Hill right now) “Even Super Soldiers must have limits, it's good to know your limitations during a mission.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like Some Coffee With That Sugar?

ix. Would You Like Some Coffee With That Sugar?

 

It's earlier in the morning then she's now used to waking for her run with Maria but later she would be they would all be getting ready for the the annual Stark Charity Ball. It was already in the high seventies and the sun has barely crested over the wide, blue expanse of the ocean, she dresses in a pair of running short—modest in length just past mid thigh and a comfy well worn, off the shoulder t-shirt she slips her feet into her beaten in running shoes and goes off to embrace the day. Tony's Malibu house was smaller then the Tower but it beat having to take a plane for the nights event—plus smaller was relative here.

Now as early as she'd gotten up, the Army Bros (which had grown in ranks since Rhodey had joined them in Malibu) apparently already gone out for their run because she walks in to the kind of talk one would often find at a barrack at breakfast. Sam was finishing up a story which she only caught the tail end of, they are all standing and she pauses before going in because it almost feels like intruding.

“Anyway, she just wasn't the kind of girl to take home to meet Mom—”

“Best kind of girl—” Rhodey is already pouring coffee into mugs, topping them off it looks like as he comments.

“Well if Sam fucks like he runs, I feel bad for the lady.”

Unable to keep the bark of laughter from ringing out Darcy rounds the corner and watches the look of horror forming on Steve's face when he realized what she must have hear—it was cute that he thought it was something that would warrant that grimace. Sam and Rhodey know better and are just enjoying the show, but Bucky is caught somewhere between the two reactions—filthier things have come out of her mouth but he was also very much a man out of time when it came to social niceties.

“Which, I suppose begs the question of how exactly do the two correlate?” she winks for good measure.

The laughter is back, Steve is still scratching the back of his neck but has a full blow grin on his face. Hoping on the counter next to the coffee machine next to her—(actually they didn't actually have that talk, file away for later) next to Barnes, she looks for a mug but can't find one when a warm cup is placed in her hand—it has a concerning amount of sugar in it but coffee was coffee. Taking a few sips she passes it back, watching as his thumb rubs small circles into her skin before pulling back.

“Well scientifically speaking—stamina and such.” Steve starts in a halting manner, eyes flickering to Darcy as if gauging her reaction.

“Lewis, there you are. You ready?”

Maria saunters into the room (Darcy's grin widens when she realizes the opportunity she had before her, Yenta mode activates) and takes in the group with a neutral expression that Darcy knows is only there because she hates early morning as much as Darcy.

“Just finishing my coffee—then I got distracted by science. Steve's got the most interesting theory on running.” innocent as you please she lifts the cup from the counter between her and Barnes to her mouth and sips the sugary liquid.

In classic Hill fashions she turns those laser focus eyes on Steve with a raised brow and her arms crossed. Sam to his credit looks as pleased as she feels—she feels Bucky shift closer and bump her knee with his hip.

“Is that so, Captain?”

Steve manages to choke out “Stamina.” suddenly very interested in his cup.

“Oh?”

Why did she not have a camera? She needed a camera, no wait—J.A.R.V.I.S all was not lost because Natasha needed to see this moment. Rhodey looked like he was ready to bail out Steve but Sam gives him a subtle kick to the shin when he open his mouth. She'd have to talk to Nat about including Sam in the Yenta Club.

“Well then maybe one of these days we can test your stamina--” (she could kiss Hill right now) “Even Super Soldiers must have limits, it's good to know your limitations during a mission.”

“Yes, Ma'am. If you'll excuse me, Commander—Tony has some extravagant ideas we need to temper down.”

“Of course, Captain.”

Making a quick exit with Sam by his side, who's shoulder hits Rhodey's in a signal to exit, Steve sends her a look that is half mortified and half exasperated, wiggling her fingers in a goodbye wave she can't seem to wipe the smile from her face.

“Gonna start stretching, finish your coffee and meet me in five.”

“I love it when you are so forceful, Hill.”

Rolling her eyes the older woman exits the kitchen leaving Darcy and Bucky alone, plucking the mug from her hand Barnes leans down to place a chaste kiss above her scarred brow, hands on either side of her on the counter (he was a few inches too high for her preference, but it still made her stomach clench just from his proximity) he doesn't pull back just lingers.

“ _Troublemaker._ ”

“So, when am I gonna be able to test your stamina, Barnes?”

Shaking his head he mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “You're impossible.” before downing the rest of the coffee. When he tips his head back to swallow, showing her that lovely column of throat she can't help but close the distance between them and latch on to the salty skin she finds there.

Teeth graze the large vein of his neck, her hands are sneaking beneath the hem of his shirt to let her finger tips trace them muscles of his abdomen—feeling them flex under her ministrations. His forehead is resting on the crook of her shoulder, his breathing is a little unsteady (she feels like a fucking Goddess). Hopping off the counter she entwines their fingers and gives a squeeze before making her exit, found of having the last word she tosses one last line over her shoulder.

“Going to go evaluate Hill's stamina, now. Let me know when you are ready for yours.”

The sound of his quiet laughter follows her out of the kitchen, it makes her just a little giddy.

(She'll need it, running on sand _sucks._ )

* * *

 

A sharp knock at her door nearly makes her smudge her eyeliner—she would have killed whoever was at the door if she needed to start again—as it was she just needed to make it a little thicker then planned to correct the little flaw.

“Ms. Lewis, Sargent Barnes is requesting entrance.”

“Of course, let him in J-man.”

Putting the finishing touch of red lipstick she smacks her lips and gives the mirror a saucy grin, she looked good. In a new pair of heels, quickly becoming a favorite (she'd lost her last pair to H.Y.D.R.A, bastards) she tries to emulate Natasha's slinky stalk as she approaches. It's made easier by the fact that Bucky looks like sin in a suit standing in her living area—it doesn't escape her when he drags his eyes from her toes to her head (lingering a beat or two on the girls).

“See something you like, Barnes?”

“Yes, Ma'am—that's a mighty fine afghan.”

(Cheeky little shit.)

“Is that a 40's euphemism cause you'd have to explain to me.”

“No Ma'am.”

“Mhmm, you ready to go then?”

A hand comes up to ruffle his hair, it's a nervous tick that was second only to the oral fixation he had (and yep, there goes the _lip bitting_ ) inching closer to her he nods but theres a tightness to his expression.

“Do you want to go?”

“I'll go if you ask me to.”

He'd do as he was told, either because it was what made her happy or because he could steel himself with an order didn't really matter.

“That wasn't the question.”

“There will be a lot of people, close quarters—too many entry point, plenty of sniper nests.”

“Bucky, you don't have to do anything you don't want too.”

“It'd make you happy.” he plays with one of her dark curls, avoiding her eyes.

“Yes, but not at the cost of triggering another Soldier episode.”

“I'm not ready.”

“And that's okay.

(They stay in, order Chinese and she introduces him to Breaking Bad.)

* * *

 

Watching the monitor she tried to find some trace of him—something that would tell her he was still in there. It's been three day's since he'd been in the dehulking cage—the missions to snuff out a H.Y.D.R.A base had ended up being a trap for the Team, all it took was ten words from what Steve told her. Ten words and Bucky was gone, in his place was the unstoppable force of the Soldier. Natasha had come back with a limp and a black eye but she'd been the one to knock out the Soldier with a combination of her Widow's bit and a syringe of tranquilizer potent enough to down a small elephant.

Biting at her thumb nail she's amazed at the stillness of the figure on the screen, not a muscle has moved since she'd started watching him. Hill is by her side watching Steve sitting across from Soldier, trying to jog him out of this with stories of the past and present. Nothing is working, he does nothing but sit there and stare straight ahead. At least he's calm now, Steve had managed to do that much.

Roger's exits from the room and leaves the screens frame, it's not long before he is in the monitoring room, he looks so worn down—she thinks she must look much the same.

“Steve, let me go in.”

She has asked everyday and everyday his answer is no.

“He'll _never_ forgive me for putting you in there, Darcy. Or you.”

“I have to try.”

“I know.

  
  


  
  


  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Dun, dun, dun!!!!!! I'm nervous about writing the Soldier--I have the next chapter written but I am gonna hold off on posting it till I have more then three hours of sleep under my belt. As always thank you so much for the feedback you leave--also as you might have noticed, I live to have Darcy matchmake Captain Hill because her, Nat and now Sam just wanna get their boy laid.


End file.
